R comme Réveil, Routine et Rentrée
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Un matin comme les autres chez la famille Bonnefoy/Kirkland, et pourtant différent... Une reprise comme les autres, et apportant néanmoins son lot d'excitation et d'émotions ! FrUK, Face Family, et un peu de fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : R comme Réveil, Routine et... Rentrée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le scénario ci-dessous :)

Pairing : FrUK

* * *

Arthur écrasa le réveil qui dérangeait son sommeil avec un grognement de mécontentement, se retournant plusieurs fois sur le matelas moelleux avant de s'extirper des couvertures, retenant un bâillement qui aurait eu tôt fait d'achever le travail de l'engin de torture sur son mari, qui bavait tranquillement sur leur oreiller, en plein royaume des songes. Se levant à contre cœur, l'anglais se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il laissa l'eau chaude relaxer ses muscles un long moment avant que la réalité ne lui revienne en mémoire.

« Reprise du travail… murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. »

Soupirant, Arthur se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et de s'habiller – hors de question d'être en retard dès le premier jour ! Une fois prêt, le blond quitta l'antre chaude, humide et au miroir couvert de buée qu'était désormais la salle de bain, avant de pénétrer dans une autre chambre.

« Al', réveille-toi, commença-t-il en secouant légèrement son fils aîné. Al', c'est la rentrée, arrêtes de traîner au lit ! »

Comme si le mot magique avait été prononcé, Alfred se redressa d'un bond, encore assommé par le sommeil, mais pas moins excité par le « grand jour », comme chaque année. Soupirant à nouveau, Arthur sourit néanmoins au garçon avant de le laisser se préparer, puis quitta la pièce pour une troisième chambre – celle de son second fils, Matthiew. Étonnamment, ce dernier était déjà réveillé, habillé et bien coiffé, tout tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

« Mattie ! s'exclama l'anglais en voyant son enfant au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- J-J-Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais, finalement… pleurnicha le plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis, Alfred sera avec toi, non ? Si jamais les autres t'embêtent encore, il t'aidera, promis, le rassura Arthur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- D-D'accord… »

Soulagé de savoir ses deux fils ensemble, l'anglais fit demi-tour vers la chambre à coucher du couple, où il trouva un Francis en train de se battre avec une paire de chaussettes, visiblement dans une grande agitation. Pas stressé, non. Juste totalement angoissé, c'était différent. Réussissant finalement à enfiler sa deuxième chaussette, les mains agitées de tremblements, il se retourna pour apercevoir son époux, l'observant d'un air amusé.

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-il, tentant de sauver ce qu'il appelait dignité. J-Je ne suis pas du tout stressé ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai été muté dans une nouvelle section au travail et que j-je ne connaîtrai personne et que si je n'arrive pas à m'occuper comme il faut de mes nouvelles charges je risque d-de… »

Un chaste baiser sur les lèvres le fit taire, et le français rougit légèrement, respirant à fond pour se calmer. Arthur rougit à son tour, gêné par son propre geste, avant de bredouiller des excuses minables pour justifier son attitude, s'embrouillant dans ses propres paroles. Finalement, à court d'arguments et devant leurs enfants à la fois inquiets et ébahis, l'anglais mis la première claque de l'année scolaire à son mari qui n'avait rien demandé. La logique britannique, sans doute.

« J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place ! s'exclama-t-il nerveusement. Et tu as intérêt à faire ton boulot correctement, d'accord ?! »

Francis s'abstint de répondre face à ce déchaînement de gêne pudique, se levant à son tour pour embrasser passionnément son époux, qui laissa échapper un petit cri surpris étouffé par leurs lèvres. A la fois calmé et revigoré, le français passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Arthur, les laissant glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, quand un toussotement les arrêta.

« Hum… Je voudrais pas vous arrêter en si bon élan, mais moi et Mattie devons partir, histoire de pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée, grommela Alfred, les joues rouges. »

Arthur s'écarta de son mari comme si il l'avait brûlé, rougissant fortement mais brièvement, retrouvant rapidement un calme apparent. Il donna aux deux adolescents une brève étreinte maternelle, s'attardant sur Matthiew qui était trop pâle et tremblant pour paraître à l'aise, puis laissa ses fils partir, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il n'était pas lui-même en retard. Il allait enfin prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement, quand Francis le pris par surprise, le retenant la taille, un sourire qu'il connaissait trop bien aux lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu de continuer à jouer un peu, mon amour ? »

La deuxième baffe de l'année scolaire venait d'être distribuée.

* * *

Note de fin : J'adooooore cette famille. Ils sont tellement mignons, tous ensembles ! Même si on ne les voit pas trop ensemble, là... mais peu importe, je les aime quand même ! J'avais envie de faire un petit OS (oui, petit. TRÈS petit.) sur la rentrée, parce que c'est bientôt, et que ça me permet de me déstresser un peu par rapport à ça... Parce que oui, je rentre au lycée /détailquiinteressepersonne/ et je suis morte de peur, presque pire que notre pauvre Matthiew, haha. Bref, comme j'aime bien cette famille, il est possible que j'écrive d'autres mini OS comme celui-ci o/


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : R comme Réveil, Routine et Rentrée

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout au créateur d'Hetalia. Sauf le scénario, bien sûr! :)

* * *

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer les deux fils de la famille. Alfred avait son large sourire habituel, alors que Matthiew pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui eut tôt fait d'alerter l'instinct paternel – maternel ? – d'Arthur qui se précipita vers ses garçons.

« Mattie, tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? s'inquiéta l'anglais, inspectant son plus jeune fils sous toutes les coutures.

- Oh, c'est bon, tout va bien ! le rassura Alfred. Il a oublié ses clés, et a attendu que je rentre à la maison pour pouvoir rentrer.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné ? Je t'aurais ouvert la porte, tu sais !

- J-Je… J'y ai pas pensé… pleurnicha Matthiew, rougissant. »

Soulagé, Arthur déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, le gratifia d'une rapide étreinte – qui se voulait chaleureuse mais qui était plus maladroite qu'autre chose – puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, annonçant qu'il avait fait des pancakes pour tout le monde. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour sécher les larmes de Matthiew, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le quatre heure préparé par leur père, l'un réclamant du chocolat, l'autre demandant du sirop d'érable, puis le silence se fit alors qu'ils se mettaient à manger, trop occupés à mâcher pour articuler le moindre mot.

« Alors ? demanda finalement Arthur. Comment s'est passé votre première journée d'école ?

- J'ai été super héroïque ! se vanta l'aîné. J'ai aidé une vieille dame à traverser la route, et j'ai caressé un chat ! Et…

- Et ?

- Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à te montrer que la prof' a mis dans mon carnet, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Encore une punition ? râla l'anglais. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre au moins le deuxième jour pour ce genre de problème ?!

- Hmf.

- Enfin, j'imagine qu'on y peut rien… Et toi, Mattie ?

- Les gens n'ont pas vraiment fait attention à moi, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire d'amis…

- C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez biens pour toi, Mattie. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils ne te méritent pas, répondit doucement l'adulte, tentant de remonter le moral à son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Le goûter englouti, les deux garçons partirent s'amuser ensemble dans leurs chambres, laissant Arthur au calme, avec un carnet à signer. Il ouvrit le cahier, cherchant désespérément l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Alfred avant de tomber sur ce que sa professeur avait eu à lui reprocher. Apparemment, son aîné avait cassé une poignée de porte. Il sourit en lisant cela, son fils avait toujours eu une force incroyable pour son âge, et si il avait déjà détruit beaucoup de choses, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une poignée de porte.

Arthur était encore en train de rédiger une réponse convenable à la professeur, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant son mari rentrer. Il avait l'air épuisé, à bout de force, et des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

« Tu es en retard, grogna l'anglais avant de le gratifier d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Désolé, il y avait du monde dans les transports.

- Tu fais une tête affreuse. Ta première journée s'est mal passée ? »

Francis lui raconta sa journée, détaillant l'horreur des transports en communs qu'il avait eu le temps d'oublier pendant les vacances, le stress de son patron qui vérifiait chaque document qu'il imprimait, et ses collègues maniaques qui refusaient qu'il touche à la photocopieuse pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement. Une fois son sac vidé, le français semblait un peu requinqué – ou peut être était-ce à cause de la tasse de café bien noir qu'il venait d'avaler en deux gorgées ? Après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur leurs enfants, leur scolarité, et avoir discuté de la punition d'Alfred, Arthur sentit la tête de son époux s'affaisser sur son épaule, endormit, totalement épuisé après cette première journée. Soudain, Matthiew déboula dans la pièce, un cahier et un stylo plume avec lui, réveillant rapidement son second père.

« Papa, papa ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr ! répondirent les deux parents d'une même voix, échangeant un regard qui signifiait clairement « copieur ».

- Je n'arrive pas à faire cet exercice, montra le garçon.

- Oh, de la conjugaison ! s'exclama Arthur. Je me rappelle que j'aimais bien ça quand j'allais à l'école. Ici, je pense que tu dois mettre un « t » à « nous seront ».

- Hrm, fit Francis en s'éclaircissant la gorge. C'est un « s » qu'il faut mettre, chéri.

- Non, c'est un « t ».

- Un « s ». Le « t », c'est pour la troisième personne du pluriel.

- C'est faux.

- Tu es tellement têtu ! Je vais chercher dans le Bescherelle, si tu veux, répliqua-t-il en feuilletant le livre. Tiens, regarde ! J'avais rai- »

Francis s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, captant l'aura inquiétante qui commençait à envahir son époux. Il avait échappé à la catastrophe uniquement parce que leur fils était présent, sans doute. S'abstenant de faire d'autres commentaires, il laissa donc l'anglais s'occuper des devoirs de Matthiew, grimaçant en l'entendant massacrer la langue française à coup de « th » ou de « w ». Finalement, le petit repartit voir son frère, fier d'avoir « réussi » son exercice. Profitant de ce moment à deux, Francis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aimé, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui. Accompagnant ce mouvement, Arthur embrassa doucement les lèvres du français. Ils allaient approfondir le baiser, sur leur petit nuage rose en forme de cœur appelé « amour », quand la voix perçante d'Alfred les ramena sur terre.

« Hé ! Vous avez raconté n'importe quoi à Mattie ! Je viens de voir son exercice, tout est faux ! râla le plus âgé des deux frères, son cadet caché derrière lui.

- Ah… On va vérifier ça alors. Hein, chéri ? fit Francis avec un sourire.

- Oui, on va jeter un coup d'œil à ces fautes, rougit Arthur alors que ses enfants repartaient jouer. »

Le français s'empara du cahier problématique, et commença à corriger les erreurs de son époux, barrant par-ci, rajoutant une lettre par-là, jusqu'à avoir fini son « travail ». Il échangea un long regard moqueur avec l'anglais, agacé.

« Je vais faire la cuisine pour ce soir, prévint Arthur pour échapper à ses propres fautes.

- Non, non, je vais la faire ! s'exclama son mari. Toi, lis plutôt ça.

- Comme si j'allais lire ça, grogna-t-il en regardant le Bescherelle qu'on venait de lui remettre. »

Francis se dirigea vers la cuisine, sifflotant un air connu, souriant en pensant à ce qu'il allait cuisiner pour le dîner – une omelette aux champignons, avec quelques légumes en assortiments sans doute – quand il sentit l'anglais l'enlacer par derrière, passant ses mains sur son torse.

« On continuera ce soir, _darling_ ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille du français. »

Français qui se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

* * *

Note de fin : J'espère que ce chapitre suit bien dans l'esprit du premier, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Plus j'y pense, plus j'adore cette famille ! Matthiew est tellement mignon, et Al' joue tellement bien son rôle de grand frère protecteur (c'est le héro, après tout ! -shot-). Et puis, j'aime bien le FrUK, quoique ce chapitre-ci tourne plutôt en UKFr, non ? Enfin, peu importe. Merci pour les reviews à ceux qui en ont laissé sur le premier chapitre ! (Désolée de ne pas répondre, mais il est 23h22 et je suis morte de fatigue... excusez-moi T.T)

Tomates ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : R comme Réveil, Routine et... Rentrée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le scénario ci-dessous... Comme d'habitude, en fait. C'est un peu agaçant d'écrire toujours la même chose, mais j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration pour cette partie-là... Tant pis. -shot-

Pairing : FrUK et un chouilla de UsHun.

* * *

Francis et Arthur pénétrèrent dans le bureau encombré de dossiers du principal du collège où étaient inscrits leurs deux enfants. L'anglais était furieux, et son conjoint inquiet. Ils avaient pourtant bien éduqué leur aîné, ils avaient veillé à lui inculquer tous les principes de politesse et de bonne conduite en public… Malgré tout, il finissait toujours par créer des ennuis. Il n'était pas méchant, loin de là ! Mais ses bonnes intentions se terminaient un peu trop souvent par un désastre. Du moins, c'est ce dont Francis était persuadé.

« Bonjour, les accueillit froidement le directeur de l'établissement. Vous êtes bien les parents d'Alfred ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais je devais absolument vous informer de la conduite de votre enfant… Il a encore provoqué une bagarre, cet après-midi. Je ne doute pas du fait que vous soyez de bons parents, bien sûr, mais il serait sans doute temps de lui remonter un peu les bretelles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, se lamenta le français. Alfred n'est pas un voyou, il est sage comme une image, chez nous.

- Nous veillerons à revoir certains points de sont éducation, grogna l'autre, hésitant encore entre fusiller du regard le principal ou son mari.

- Il n'a pas de problème particulier en cours, expliqua le professeur. Il se débrouille bien dans à peu près toutes les matières. Seulement, dès qu'il se retrouve dans la cour, il se retrouve mêlé à des histoires. J'aimerai que vous preniez le temps d'en parler avec lui, afin de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas l'objet de brimades… les enfants peuvent être durs entre eux, à cet âge. »

La fin de la conversation se termina sur un « merci-au-revoir-bonne-journée » d'Arthur, qui s'empressa de sortir avec son époux. Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'au domicile familial sans dire un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi leur fils provoquait-il de tels ennuis ? Était-il victime de moqueries ? Était-il stressé, ou angoissé par quelque chose ? Francis soupira. Il aurait aimé savoir comment se déroulaient les journées de ses enfants, et vérifier par lui-même qu'Alfred ne se comportait pas ainsi sciemment.

« Papa ! les accueillit Matthew avant même qu'ils ne se soit rendus compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Al' a commandé des pizzas pour le dîner !

- Oh ! Bonne idée, je suis sûr qu'Arthur est fatigué et sera content de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. Bonne initiative, les garçons ! les félicita le français avec un grand sourire. »

Le Arthur en question, lui, n'était pas tout à fait du même avis, et se précipita vers la chambre de son aîné, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et son fils – qui lisait tranquillement sur son lit. Le père s'assit sans plus de manière à côté de son enfant, et lui enleva le livre des mains, captant son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se plaignit Alfred. Ils ont commencé à m'embêter…

- Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler ? T'isoler, les ignorer… Il y avait sans doute un autre moyen de s'en sortir que frapper ces garçons, pas vrai ?!

- Mais ils ont insulté Elizaveta ! s'écria le collégien.

- Elizaveta ?! C'est qui ?! s'énerva Arthur.

- U-Une fille de ma classe…

- Écoutes, je me fiche de savoir si ils ont touché à ta copine ou pas, je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi ! grommela l'anglais. Imagine ce qui se passerais si tu te retrouvais en conseil de discipline ! En plus, tu auras du mal à aller dans le lycée que tu veux, avec ça dans ton dossier. Peu importe la raison, arrête de te fourrer dans des histoires comme celle-ci !

- J'ai compris… râla l'adolescent.

- Tant mieux. Va voir Francis, je crois qu'il t'attends dans la salle de bain.

- La salle de bain ?

- Avec du désinfectant. Dépêches-toi, soupira Arthur avec un demi sourire qui signifiait qu'il était pardonné. »

* * *

Note de fin : Ce chapitre-là est moins sympa que les autres, moins marrant. Surtout pour Alfred... heureusement, ses parents sont cool ! Arthur a beau être un peu sévère sur les bords, il finit toujours par craquer, il aime énormément ses enfants. Quant à Francis, il adore ses enfants, il est incapable de les gronder... Un vrai papa poule !

Comme certains m'ont posé certaines questions dans les reviews, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de clarifier un peu la situation pour ceux que ça intéresse :

Arthur ne travaille pas, il reste chez eux et s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne l'appartement. Francis fait un boulot encore indéfini, mais suffisant pour nourrir toute sa petite famille. Alfred a 13 ans, et Matthew 11 ans (il vient de rentrer au collège, d'où sa panique dans le premier chapitre). Pour ceux qui se demandent, je n'ai pas réellement défini qui était le "père" et la "mère"... Libre à vous d'imaginer ! Personnellement je trouve que l'attitude douce de Francis avec sa famille fait plus de lui une mère, mais dans son couple je le vois plus prendre les devants et donc se transformer en figure masculine... A vous de voir, je pense que les deux sont possible. :)

J'espère avoir répondu à tous les questions, n'hésitez pas si quelque chose n'est pas clair... Tomates ? (faut que j'arrête de demander ça à chaque fois, un jour je vais réellement m'en prendre une... é.è)

Ah, encore une chose ! Mattie et Al' appellent leurs deux parents "papa". :o


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : R comme Réveil, Routine et... Rentrée

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, mis à part le scénario ci-dessous.

Pairing : FrUK

* * *

Arthur souleva le sac de courses en grognant. Il ne s'habituerait jamais au poids de la nourriture nécessaire pour une semaine et quatre personnes – dont deux enfants en pleine croissance. Si il laissait le pressing se charger du linge et Francis du ménage, il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit d'autre que lui faire les courses. Son mari aurait épuisé sa paye du mois dans ces produits de luxe qu'il appréciait tant, Alfred aurait réussi l'exploit de les rendre tous obèses en moins de trois jours, et Matthew était tout simplement trop jeune pour ne pas oublier la moitié des choses. L'anglais râla en poussant le sac volumineux dans le coffre de la voiture, puis démarra, pressé d'être rentré chez lui. Cependant, à peine avait-il mis les pieds chez lui que la journée commençait mal.

« Mattie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Plusieurs professeurs étaient absents, alors je suis revenu ici, sourit le plus petit.

- Ah, d'accord… Et…

- Ah, j'ai ramené Gil' ici, ça faisait plusieurs fois que je lui en parlais… ça ne dérange pas, pas vrai ? »

Arthur tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Peu importait le nombre de fois auquel il y avait été confronté, jamais il ne pourrait dire « non » face au regard angélique de son cadet. Ce dernier lui présenta donc son ami, un certain Gilbert que l'anglais étiqueta immédiatement comme « nuisible pour Mattie », « futur voyou » et « incapable de se tenir ». Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Mais rien que voir son enfant si heureux lui faisait chaud au cœur, et il se refusa à tout commentaire, gardant ses doutes pour lui. Soucieux d'embarrasser son fils devant son « ami », l'anglais patienta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux partis pour appeler son époux, totalement paniqué.

« Allô, chéri ?

- Darling, darling ! J-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je viens de voir Mattie, et… il va finir en délinquant, j'en suis sûr ! Et l'autre n'arrêtait pas de s'auto complimenter, et je ne voulais pas blesser Mattie, mais j'ai qu'il ait un problème, et puis je ne lui fais pas confiance du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!

- Hein ? C-Calmes-toi mon chéri, tu parles trop vite, sourit Francis. Reprends depuis le début…

- M-Mattie a invité un ami à la maison…

- Et alors ? C'est une bonne chose, il a toujours eu du mal à se faire des copains !

- Mais je ne veut pas que mon fils finisse comme ce Gilbert ! C'est un vrai voyou ! Il est impoli ! Égocentrique ! Et il a mis plein de sirop sur la nappe et le sol !

- Enfin, on ne juge pas les gens à cause de sirop ! Et Mattie n'est pas du genre à se laisser entraîner si facilement ! Commences par te calmer, d'accord ? A ce soir, je t'aime. »

Arthur entendit son mari raccrocher, et il jura fortement. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait faire quelque chose. Hors de question que son petit ange finisse comme ce sale gamin. Il était encore jeune et influençable, il ne devait pas laisser le pire arriver. L'anglais passa un tiers de sa journée à réfléchir activement, grognant et pestant en tournant en rond dans le salon.

Finalement, décidant l'honorer les conseils de Francis, il décida de se changer les idées et de préparer un bon goûter pour ses enfants quand ceux-ci rentreraient. Si il se souvenait bien, l'un des deux avait deux heures de sports dans la journée, et serait donc fatigué. Rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud et des cookies pour reprendre des forces, pensa l'anglais en se mettant aux fourneaux. Ruminant toujours des pensées peu agréables, il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Chéri, c'est moi ! Je suis rentré plus tôt du travail, tu avais l'air assez paniqué… Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça devant la porte, fit-il en lui remettant un petit paquet. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Arthur fit non de la tête, et ouvrit le petit sachet, rempli de confiseries, avec un petit message indiquant « désolé pour la nappe ». L'anglais rougit alors que son époux se moquait gentiment de lui.

« Un mauvais garçon, c'est ça ? rit le français.

- N-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu aurais eu la même réaction, si tu l'avais vu ! Il était vraim- »

Francis le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours souriant. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, puis embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Encore trois heures avant que leurs petits monstres ne débarquent, ils avaient tout leur temps devant eux. Apparemment, Arthur semblait être exactement du même avis, car il renversa le français sur le canapé avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Note de fin : Oui, deux chapitres dans une journée ! Je suis super productive ! Enfin, les derniers n'ont rien de comparable avec les premiers, je trouve. Les premiers sont meilleurs, non ? Enfin, j'ai réussi à placer une petite scène FrUK, ou UKFr, dépend du point de vue... Et oui, Gil' ressemble à un voyou mal élevé à première vue ! Sauf qu'il est tout de même bon, au fond. Même si Matthew l'a un peu conseillé pour qu'il soit dans les bonnes grâces de ses parents...


End file.
